Blood Red Kiss
by shiai10
Summary: AU. Suzaku is a top detective. There isn't a case he hasn't been able to crack. But when a new serial killer is on the loose, Suzaku is at his wits end. Will he be able to catch the killer or will he be brought to darkness? SuzaxLulu
1. Prologue

**Blood Red Kiss **

**Prologue**

"Onii-sama, onii-sama" the young girl called. She was sitting in a wheel chair. Her hair was a long and wavy light brown. Her eyes a light purple. She wore a simple yellow dress.

"Onii-sama", she called again. "Yes, Nunnally" a young man said; his eyes a deep violet. His hair, short ebony locks that framed his face perfectly. On his slender frame were black pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck.

A small smile came to her lips. "A boy gave this to me as we walked in the park this afternoon. Isn't it amazing?" She held up a small white paper crane. "He said that if I make one thousand of these I can make a wish and it will come true. Leoluch nii-sama what do you wish for?"

"Nunnally don't you want to make the wish?" Leoluch asked Nunnally looked up at her brother. "Whatever nii-sama wishes for I will be happy with because I love you nii-sama." she said with a smile

"I love you too Nunnally." Lelouch said

Nunnally was Lelouch's world. All he did was ensure her happiness. He tried as much as he could to protect her. It was as her older brother and the only one in the world who could care for her. She was lame, so she could not walk. She had been like this ever since the day when their world was turn upside down. Nunnally was young and forgot but Leoluch didn't forget, he could never forget.

The manor was abuzz with excitement and anticipation. Miss Marianne Lamperouge was a hosting a party for many important people and had to have the place look exceptional. All the servants were decorating the manor to look its best. Roses from the manor's garden of various colors decorated the manor. Leoluch age 7 and Nunnally age 3 were playing in the garden.

"Nunnally let's get some of these and give them to mother." Leoluch said with a smile. He was adorned in a small white suit, while Nunnally wore a small peach colored dress and her hair in little pigtails. "Yes onii-sama, Mother would love them so much!" Her lavender eyes sparkled as she grabbed her brother's hand.

Leoluch led Nunnally to his own little bush of roses that he grew himself. This bush was adorned with various colors of roses. "Here we can use my special bush." Leoluch and Nunnally began to pick the roses.

"Ahh nii-sama!" Nunnally cried.

"Nunnally what's wrong?" Leoluch asked a hint of worry in his voice. Nunnally held up her finger. A small drop of blood was oozing out of her finger.

"Oh, Nunnally you poor thing." Leoluch took the finger into his mouth and sucked it lightly. He then kissed the finger. "All better?"

Nunnally smiled "It's all better. Thank you nii-sama."

"Okay we should have enough roses now. Let's give them to mother." Leoluch said.

The two ran back to the manor holding onto their collection of roses. When inside the manor the two looked for their mother. Leoluch spotted their mother down the hall from where they were.

"Here Nunnally give them to mother." Lelouch said

"Okay." Nunnally said with a large smile on her face.

Nunnally ran as fast as her 3 year old legs could take her in a dress. Her mother was heading down the stairs.

"Mother, Mother", Nunnally called.

Her mother turned around, "Mother me and Leoluch got these for you here." Nunnally handed the roses to her mother. The small bouquet was filled with red, yellow, white, and pink roses.

Leoluch at the top of the stairs smiled as his mother looked up at him and then looked at Nunnally. "Oh thank you. That's so thoughtful." Marianne said smiling at the two. "You know what I am going put them in a vase to keep them alive okay." Nunnally smiled "Okay"

"Now you go..." Marianne was cut off by a barrage of gunfire that burst through the large windows and ripped into her body.

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror as his mother's body fell unceremoniously onto the steps and Nunnally. Her dead eyes stared into Nunnally's fear stricken eyes. Blood was soon pooling all over her and Nunnally. An ear shattering scream came from Nunnally's throat.

Leoluch still at the top of the stairs brought his hands to his face and fell to his knees screaming "Mother!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have revised the chapters. Hopefully eliminating most of the grammar errors and any confusion from the dialogue . If anything is amiss don;t hesitate to let me know!**

**Blood Red Kiss Chapter 1**

"Detective Kururugi, this way." an officer said as he raised the yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape for the detective and lead him to the crime scene.

Detective Suzaku Kururugi, he was the son of Captain Genbu Kururugi. His father was an amazing officer. He was admired by all that met him. His life was cut short however by a bullet to the heart during a major drug bust.

Ever since his father's death Suzaku worked extremely hard to become a detective. He had succeeded though. He was the youngest to ever make detective.

At the young age of 25, Suzaku had solved countless cases. He was known for getting down and dirty to get to the truth.

The crime scene was a small alleyway which was now busy with the people. The crime scene unit was taking samples everywhere and the news crew behind the yellow tape was trying to get inside to snap some quick pictures for the 6 o'clock news.

"Here is the body." the officer said as he pointed to the body before them.

Suzaku sighed." It's like the others; the same freakin' M.O. That makes the fourth one in three weeks."

"It looks that way detective." said the officer.

The body was of a young woman in her early 20s. She was left naked on the ground. Her eyes were gouged out. There was a large open wound on her neck and out of this wound grew a white rose.

Her wrists were slit and her legs were spread wide. On the inside of her thighs were large lacerations from a large knife or a machete. Her skin was extremely pale.

Suzaku looked up at the surrounding buildings. "Did anyone hear or see anything?"

"We have officers interviewing the surrounding buildings but as of right now no one saw or heard anything." answered the officer.

Suzaku sighed heavily. "This is one is going to really wear me out. A serial killer. Dammit. We are not going to hear the end of it. Just what we need a serial killer to get the public on our asses."

The following morning Suzaku headed straight to his desk and began analyzing the files on the White Rose Murders.

White Rose Killer was what the public had named this killer. It was from the white roses that were always left on, in, or near the bodies.

"Detective. Detective. Detective Suzaku!"

"Huh" Suzaku said as he looked up to see a young female officer trying to get his attention.

"The head of crime scene wants to have a word with you." she said.

"Uh Thank you." Suzaku said. The female officer nodded and walked away from Suzaku's desk.

The CSU was the best of the best. Thousands of cases have been closed because of the evidence they were able to find. CSU was head by Lloyd Asplund.

Lloyd Asplund was an odd man who would rather spend time in his lab than be with other people. He was rarely seen out of the lab at all. Some wondered if he even went home at night.

He also didn't really like anyone but himself inside his lab. Even the other lab technicians didn't go in his lab unless absolutely necessary. He never called anyone down unless it was important.

Suzaku entered the lab which was extremely quiet. Lloyd was standing by a table analyzing the rose found at the crime scene the previous day

"Kururugi you're here." Lloyd said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "This uh killer you're looking for is very interesting." Lloyd said with a smile. "I would love to meet him."

"Or her." Suzaku cut in. "Uh… right. Anyway, I called you down here to tell you something you might find interesting. I know I did."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "So, what is it?" Suzaku asked.

Lloyd motioned with his gloved hand for Suzaku to come closer. "Well you see the roses that are found in the bodies. They're…how would I say it… peculiar."

"Peculiar. What do you mean by that?" Suzaku asked

Lloyd gave a small smirk. "They don't exist."

"What?, what do you mean they don't exist aren't. They're roses."

"Well, my dear Suzaku, they look like roses but what they do is something I don't think roses in nature do or need to do." Lloyd pushed up his glasses again

"Well if there are non like these then we find the roses and we find the killer. They must grow somewhere." Suzaku said

"Like I said Suzaku I don't think you would find these in nature. What these roses do isn't natural." Lloyd added

"And why not? " Suzaku asked his face had a deepening frown with every addition of new information.

"That is what makes these roses so interesting. These roses have been genetically modified. They were given characteristics that don't make any sense for a flower for any plant period."

Lloyd paused and cleared his throat. "These plants root wherever they plant but only root in one thing and it is not soil."

"Well if they don't grow in soil, what do they grow in?"

"Human tissues." Lloyd said with a gleeful smirk.

Suzaku almost threw up in his mouth. "W-What?"

"That's why they are found usually in a wound when we arrive at the crime scene. If the flower isn't near blood or any human tissue it will wither and die in mere hours. Fascinating isn't it?"

Lloyd had a gleeful smile on his face. "Our killer makes these on his own. He is his own little biologist."

"No way that this is an average civilian. This type of thing is something a government would make. Not an average civilian or human being for that matter."

"Oh but Suzaku these murders are anything but average." Lloyd said with a smirk on his face.

"Well if that is all, please keep me posted on any other developments you have Lloyd." Suzaku said as he exited the room.

"Of course, Suzaku." Lloyd said with that everlasting smirk still on his face as he watched Suzaku leave.

The plants, that just threw in another hundred questions into Suzaku's brain. It seemed that with every passing second a new twist came into the case.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bloody Red Kiss Chapter 2**

The case and its new twist were definitely taking its toll on Suzaku. He took a day off and headed to the park. The trees were full with leaves and swayed when a light breeze came by.

Suzaku rested on a bench that was in the shade of a tree.

"Oh dear," someone said. A small yellow haired dog ran past by him. "Milly!"

Suzaku turned to the origin of the voice and it was a young woman in a wheel chair.

Suzaku got up and quickly grabbed the dog. Suzaku then walked over to the young woman in the wheelchair.

"Oh thank you so much for retrieving Milly for me…uh"

"Kururugi. Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku said.

"Yes Suzaku. Thank you." Nunnally said as she took the dog from Suzaku's arms. The small dog barked and wagged its tail happily.

"My name is Nunnally and this little cutie right here is Milly." Milly looked up at Suzaku and barked happily at him.

"She likes you a lot Suzaku." Nunnally said with a small laugh.

"Oh well that's odd because when I was small had a pet cat." Suzaku said.

"Nunnally." a voice called. "There you are I was looking for you."

"Oh I am sorry, Leoluch nii-sama. Milly ran off but Suzaku here caught her for me."

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku and their eyes met. Suzaku immediately felt his heart skip a beat. Lelouch's deep violet eyes captivated his emerald ones.

"Hello I'm Leoluch nice to meet you." Lelouch said as he stuck out his hand. Suzaku took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku was surprised by Lelouch's firm grip. He didn't expect it to be that strong since Leoluch was so thin.

"Thank you for helping my younger sister Suzaku." Lelouch gave Suzaku a small smile.

"Oh it was nothing really." Suzaku said with a nervous laugh as he blushed lightly, "Anything to help."

"Well we must get going. Suzaku It was a pleasure to meet you." Suzaku gazed into Lelouch's eyes. The smile was on his lips but it wasn't in his eyes. His eyes revealed no emotion whatsoever.

"Good bye Suzaku." Nunnally said waving back to Suzaku as Lelouch pushed her wheelchair away.

Suzaku waved back. "Bye."

"There was another murder Kururugi." Suzaku's captain informed as he walked to Suzaku's desk.

"Yes sir. I am aware of that." Suzaku said.

"Well I am just reminding you that this is a high profile case. We're getting a lot of pressure to solve these murders quickly. I put you on this case because I have faith in your abilities. Don't let me down Kururugi." The captain patted Suzaku on the back and walked away.

Suzaku had already visited the crime scene. The body was of another dark haired female left naked with many cuts all over her body and the largest cut had a white rose growing out of it.

There were no witnesses. No prints, no bodily fluids. Suzaku was sure they weren't going to find anything in her nails either. The killer was very thorough and left no evidence whatsoever.

This murder was angering Suzaku more than the others because the white rose was a lead but the lead went nowhere. There was no research facility that specialized in botany that were performing experiments with roses or any flower at all.

His leads were getting him nowhere. Suzaku decided to go over every murder of the White Rose Killer again. This would be the sixth time he did it but Suzaku was determined to find something, anything to get him a lead.

"Kururugi. Kururugi. Suzaku." Someone was calling his voice. A hand then nudged his head.

Suzaku slowly raised his head. He had fallen asleep at his desk. The file for the fourth murder was still open on his desk.

Suzaku looked up to see a female detective smiling down at him. "Cecile." Suzaku said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey Suzaku. I brought you some coffee. Looks like you could use some." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Cecile. " Suzaku gave her an appreciative smile and took the cup of coffee and took a quick sip.

Cecile leaned on Suzaku's desk. "Suzaku you sure work really hard. Don't you ever go home? You don't want to end up like Lloyd do you?" She said with a small laugh.

"What? Of course not. What time is it anyway?" Suzaku asked before he took another drink from his coffee.

"Oh, it's after 11." Cecile said smiling.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Really it's that late."

"Time flies by when you're napping Suzaku," Cecile said. "Oh are these the files for the White Rose Murders?" Cecile asked as she picked up one of the folders on Suzaku's desk.

"Yeah they are." Suzaku sighed wearily.

"Oh god these pictures are awful. How could a human being do that to another human being?" Cecile said shaking her head as she put the file down.

"You know Suzaku it's actually interesting. He always leaves the bodies in an alley. I wonder why. Did you ever try to consider the locations? It is obvious he didn't kill the victims in the allies so why leave the bodies there. There might be a meaning behind it."

"Cecile you might be right but the tricky part is figuring out that meaning." Suzaku took another gulp of his coffee.

"Well you know Suzaku sometimes the answer is staring you right in the face. It's just that you're not looking at it the right way."

Suzaku smiled. "Well that's what I'm going to do but Cecile thanks for the coffee. I'm going back to work."

"Alright Suzaku. Good luck. Don't stay out too late the streets are dangerous at night." Cecile said with a smile as she walked away from his desk.

"Same goes for you." Suzaku said with a laugh.

Suzaku brought his eyes back to the reports and stared at them. He was hoping a revelation would hit him in the head but it wasn't working. Suzaku got up from his desk and walked to a window. He gazed at the skyline and sipped his coffee. His eyes slowly went to the street signs. 'Streets 'he thought to himself.

Suzaku headed back to his desk and sat down with a sigh and went over the reports _again._ This time something caught his eye. Suzaku's eyes widened. "Holy crap!"

The bodies were all found in alleyways on the streets. The first body was found on Franklin Ave. The second on Noble St. Third on Eighth Ave. Forth on Haruka Blvd. and Fifth on Utada St.

"The last letter of the streets was the first letter of his next dumping site!" Suzaku shouted out loud.

The following day undercover cops were patrolling all the streets with the letter A as the first letter.

"Kururugi I knew putting you as head of this case was a good idea." the chief said with a beaming smile on his face. "Good job. Keep up the good work; now to the press conference." The chief then adjusted his tie and walked away.

Suzaku headed to the streets later on in the evening. He had a gut feeling to head to Ausuka St. Suzaku sat in his car for hours staking out the street. He went out to stretch his legs at about 1 AM when he heard rustling in one of the alleyways. Suzaku quietly walked over.

He heard what sounded like camera clicking. It was running on automatic, continuously taking photos. Suzaku took out his gun and peeked into the alleyway. There was barely any light so it was difficult to see. Suzaku squinted his eyes and then he saw it; the pale head of a dark haired female.

"Freeze!" Suzaku yelled. The person turned towards Suzaku, holding the camera and turned on the flash and took a picture blinding Suzaku for a second. The person then dropped something onto the ground and a thick cloud of smoke came. "Wait!" Suzaku yelled. Suzaku ran into the cloud attempting to chase down the person on foot. When he stepped into the cloud however he soon regretted it. He inhaled the smoke and his eyes and throat began to burn.

Suzaku head back out the alley hacking and coughing. He called for backup. His hands and feet were slowly becoming numb and he couldn't hold himself up. Suzaku dropped his gun and radio and collapsed on to the street.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed for the past chapter! Thank you...Diana Prince, Asami-chan37, and Insane Blood Prince! As always your reviews make me so happy!**

**Blood Red Kiss Chapter 3**

Suzaku awoke dazed and confused. His eyes were heavy and it took all his strength to get them open. What he saw first were big blobs moving around him. There were voices but they were mumbling. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

Suzaku blinked his eyes a few times and his vision cleared up. Above him was a young woman with blonde hair tied back in a bun she was smiling down at him.

"Good morning Mr. Kururugi." she said with a smile. "I am Dr. Hijitaka." Suzaku tried to sit up. "Oh, don't try moving Mr. Kururugi. You were exposed to a very powerful nerve gas. You're lucky to be alive. Please rest."

"Nerve gas?" Suzaku said as he lied back down. She nodded. "When you were brought here you were slipping in and out of consciousness with a few occasional seizures. It was very scary but you are fine now. But please take it easy."

A small knock came to the door. A nurse popped her head inside. "Uh…Mr. Kururugi has some visitors." Dr. Hijitaka nodded

"Alright Mr. Kururugi I will be back in a little while to check on you okay?" "Alright thank you. Dr. Hijitaka." Suzaku said with a small smile.

The doctor left the room and allowed the two visitors to walk in. "Oh it's you two." Suzaku said surprised.

"Hello Suzaku, are you feeling better?" Nunnally asked. She was holding a vase of various colored roses and smiled.

"We brought these for you." Lelouch said as he placed the vase on the window sill near Suzaku's bed.

"Thank you for the flowers and yes I feel better now" Suzaku's eyes looked at Lelouch who was pushing Nunnally wheel chair to the bed. He pulled up a chair for himself as well.

"Nunnally was worried when she saw your picture on the news as the officer who was injured in pursuit of a suspect." Lelouch said. "She insisted we came by."

"Well thank you for coming Suzaku said smiling at Nunnally and Lelouch. "You must be more careful ", Lelouch said. "Your job is very dangerous. It would be terrible if something horrible happened to a friend of ours."

"Lelouch is right Suzaku. You must be more careful." Nunnally smiled at him.

Lelouch took Suzaku's hand into his own and looked into Suzaku's eyes. Suzaku felt a small rush of red creeping onto his cheeks. His heartbeat sped up. Leoluch looked at Suzaku's heart monitor. Suzaku mentally cursed the machine.

"Is something the matter Suzaku?" Nunnally asked. "You're heart is beating rather fast."

"Yes is there something wrong, Suzaku? " Lelouch asked with a small smile on his lips as if he knew what he was doing.

Another knock came to the door. Cecile walked into the room. "Detective Kururugi. I need to have a word with you…alone. Sorry."

Lelouch squeezed Suzaku's hand slightly as he watched Cecile walk in. Suzaku saw something flash in Lelouch eyes. It was something that looked like pure hatred but it quickly disappeared from Lelouch eyes.

'I must have been seeing things', Suzaku thought.

"It is important police matters." Cecile said reiterating her last statement.

"We understand." Lelouch said as he stood up. "Come on Nunnally, let's leave Suzaku."

"Good bye Suzaku. Get well soon." Nunnally said as she waved. Lelouch wheeled her out of the room. He gave Suzaku a quick smile and frowned at Cecile as he left the room.

"Oh Suzaku I was so worried about you. I rushed over as soon as I heard but they said you were already taken to the hospital. I thought you were dead." Cecile said as she took a seat in the chair Lelouch just occupied

"Oh it will take a little more than some silly gas to get rid of Cecile." Suzaku said with a laugh.

Cecile smiled but it soon went away. "Cecile what's wrong?"

"Suzaku the victim you found. It was the daughter of a government official. She was only 16." Suzaku's eyes widened. "Oh shit. All of his other victims were in their 20s. Shit, I should've done something. I need to get back to work".

Suzaku attempted to get up but he winced in pain. His head felt like it just exploded. "No, No you have to get better." Cecile said as she helped Suzaku lean back. "We will talk about the case later. I just came to make sure you were alright."

Cecile got up and gave Suzaku a quick kiss on the cheek." Don't do anything so dangerous again." she said. With that she left the room.

Nunnally and Lelouch visited everyday making sure Suzaku constantly had company. They brought him chocolates and many gifts. It took a week for Suzaku to be cleared by the doctors at the hospital. When they sent him home Suzaku headed into work the following morning.

"Cecile," Suzaku called as Suzaku sat down at his desk." Can you bring me up to speed with the case?"

Cecile walked over to Suzaku's desk and sighed heavily. "Well for starters. You're not head on the case anymore."

"Wait what? What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm off the case?" Suzaku shouted

"We all are. The feds came while you were in the hospital. They think that we are not doing our jobs effectively."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit."

"Yeah I know. They even brought in new forensics. You should have seen the look Lloyd gave them when they entered his lab. He was going to kill them. He was ready. The captain had to order Lloyd himself because Lloyd wouldn't let them touch a thing."

"But really, Cecile what the fuck? I mean we were so close." Suzaku said as he slammed a fist on his desk. "Yeah and Internal Affairs has you on the chopping block."

"Oh my god what now?" Suzaku said.

"Well they say you were in the wrong." Cecile said her eyes looking to side for a brief moment.

"The wrong? About what?" Suzaku said his voice slowly starting to rise.

"Well you attempted to chase the suspect without back up. You called after he left. They said if you called before they might have apprehended the suspect. But you didn't. So they are deciding what to about you right now."

"What a fucking day. I am taking the rest of the day off. This shit is too much." He stormed out the precinct. A federal agent looked at him as he left the building. "What the fuck are you looking at you damn fed?"

Suzaku headed to the park again. It was the only place where he could blow off steam. Suzaku took a seat on a bench in front of the pond. He stared at the peaceful scenery. There were very few people who came to this side of the park it was a real walk from the main road, which is why Suzaku went there. He didn't really want to deal with people right now.

Suzaku eventually dozed off but was awoken by a small tap on his knee. When he opened his eyes he saw the violet eyes of Lelouch and for that second his heart skipped a beat. "Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked. His voice was low as if he was afraid to speak to loud.

"L-Lelouch. I-I-uh." Suzaku mind suddenly went completely blank.

Lelouch smiled. "Well since it seems you are at a lost for words, would you like to accompany me to a small restaurant. I'm a little hungry." Suzaku's stomach growled and Suzaku immediately turned beat red. Lelouch chuckled. "I guess I'm not the only one."

The two headed to a small quaint restaurant on the richer side of the city. After eating and having a couple of drinks the two began their walk home.

"Suzaku you have to be the most down to earth person I have met."

"What? Me? Down to earth yeah right. Are you sure we're talking about the same person." Lelouch laughed. Hearing Lelouch's laughter brought a smile to Suzaku's lips.

"But I wonder Suzaku do you ever tire of your job. I mean you were almost killed not too long ago."

Suzaku sighed. "No, not really. Don't get me wrong I mean it is dangerous but I love it. My father was a detective and ever since I was young I wanted to be one like him so here I am."

Lelouch nodded. "You're on the White Rose Killer case right?" Suzaku sighed." Not anymore they took me off."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "They did? But why?"

"Bullshit reasons if you ask me. Stuff happened and they didn't like it so they took me off."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Lelouch.

"Lelouch I really don't want to talk about the case." Suzaku said exhaustion clearly in voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." The two walked in silence for a little while.

"Lelouch is Nunnally your only family?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes she is. I have been taking care of her my whole life. When we were young our mother was murdered. It happened in front of us. Nunnally doesn't remember."

"Oh. I am sorry. My father was killed on duty in a gun fight when I was in college. My mother died in child birth and I have no siblings. A cousin but that's all I know family wise." Suzaku laughed nervously and looked up at the night sky. The moon was out accompanied with a few stray clouds.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch said quietly. "Huh Lelouch what's wrong-" Suzaku was cut off by Lelouch's lips on his own. Suzaku's eyes widened, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and even kissed back. Lelouch brought his hands around Suzaku's neck and slowly reached for Suzaku's curly chocolate colored hair pulling on it slightly. Suzaku felt a moan escape his throat.

The two separated to breathe, Both faces slightly flushed with a red color. " Lelouch..." Suzaku whispered as if in a daze." Lelouch-" Suzaku repeated but was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Suzaku checked his phone's caller ID." I have to take this." Suzaku said. "Yes Cecile." Lelouch immediately frowned.

Suzaku listened." Oh really okay. I will be over soon. Text me your address… No I don't know it… Why should I ?…Oh you were joking. Well I will be there soon. Ok Bye." Suzaku snapped his phone shut and turned to Lelouch.

"Um… yeah Leoluch I have to go. I will talk to you soon. Thanks for the dinner."

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed" Lelouch said with his arms crossed and a deepening frown

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow." Suzaku then turned and walked away. Lelouch watched him as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

Blood Red Kiss Chapter 4

Suzaku arrived at Cecile's apartment fifteen minutes later. He had hurried as fast as he could. When he was about to knock on the door opened revealing Cecile with a smile on her face. She was wearing a navy blue police department shirt with a plaid navy blue pajama pants, all covered in a snug little robe.

"Suzaku you're here. That was fast. Come on in." Cecile small apartment was quaint on currently on her coffee table was a large amount of papers and files sprawled all over. She laughed nervously.

"Sorry about the mess would you like anything?" she asked while pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Umm no thanks I am fine. So what was it that was so important that couldn't wait?"

Cecile put her hands on her hips "Really Suzaku, you're so impatient" she said with a pout.

"Come on Cecile. You said it was important even groundbreaking." Suzaku said. His voice slightly annoyed. He really would rather be with Lelouch continuing where they had left off. _Wait where did that come from?_

"Well since you are being so impatient I will tell you. Well while I was looking at the crime scene I noticed something odd. Apparently no one else noticed this so I thought it would be a good way to get you back on the case."

Suzaku chuckled bitterly. "Not with Jeremiah Gottwald still leading the investigation. That man can't stand me."

"I know Suzaku especially with the stunt you pulled at the crime scene but this would be good because it could put you back in his kind graces. Wouldn't that be good Suzaku hmm?" Cecile said a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess so. So what is it?" the impatience coming into his voice again.

"Well I was reviewing the toc screens on all of the victims and there was a certain chemical in each of the victim's blood. I compared the victims and the chemical was the same with each of them. I then checked the blood tests the hospital had given you and in your blood was the damn thing."

"So how did the criminal administer this chemical?"

"Well it appears to be injected directly into the bloodstream. In your case however it was inhaled. So apparently this chemical can be either a gas or liquid. Lloyd compared it to the plants that we recover at the crime scenes and the organic make up of the chemicals matched that of the plants."

"Wow Cecile, this just proves that the real key to this case is these plants if we can figure out how and who we got our guy." Suzaku said as he headed to the door. "Thanks Cecile."

"You're leaving already, Suzaku" Cecile said as she got up from the couch.

"Yes Cecile unless there is anything else pertaining to the case you would like for me to know." Suzaku said as he headed out the door and began walking down the hallway.

"Suzaku wait." Cecile called as she grabbed his hand. Suzaku turned around and Cecile blushed and let go of his hand.

"What's wrong Cecile?" Suzaku asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just…I…please be careful Suzaku. If something… were to happen to you again…I…" her voice trailed off.

Suzaku gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine Cecile you have nothing to worry about. I am an officer. I have a gun."

"I know, Suzaku but.." Cecile's eyes were full of concern.

"Cecile, I'll be okay. Now I will see you at work tomorrow. Good night Cecile"

Suzaku turned and headed to the elevator and left the building.

Suzaku was only about a ten minute walk from his apartment and already he was ready to head for his bed. The light night breeze brushed his chocolate locks. He was about to turn onto the street when he heard his name.

"Suzaku." the voice said in a whisper and with that Suzaku's world faded into black.

_Screaming. Why was there so much screaming? What's going on? I can't see what is happening. I open my eyes and all I see is that cheshire cat smile and hear gleeful laughter._

"_No please stop I am begging you please stop!" a panicked voice screams. _

"_Shhh… it will be over soon." another voice says. "Immediately the panicked voice was silent and all I could hear was small spurts of gleeful laughter. Something splashed onto my lips. I licked them and immediately regretted it. It was blood I could recognize that coppery taste anywhere. My lips are then captured by another and though I had no idea who this person was I immediately relaxed into the kiss. I don't know why I did but the kiss just felt right. _

"_Suzaku", the voice whispered again. "I love you."_

"Kururugi wake your ass up!"

Suzaku's head was slammed onto a hard surface. His eyes shot open and saw he was starring at a metal table. He slowly raised his now sore head and rubbed his forehead.

"What the fuck?" Suzaku hissed. It took him few seconds to realize where he was. The interrogation room at the police station. He had been here many times before getting confessions out of various criminals. However he never experienced this point of view. It appeared that he was the one that was going to be interrogated.

"Sleep well Kururugi?." a voice asked sarcastically

Suzaku looked up and rolled his eyes. 'Oh no not this prick.'

Across the table was Jeremiah Gottwald, one of the worst people to interrogate you especially if your name was Suzaku Kururugi. Jeremiah was employed with the federal government and often was in the police station doing his periodic check ups or when there was a major case. In fact he was put in charge of the White Rose Serial murders after Suzaku was removed from the case. Jeremiah did not like Suzaku at all. He tried as much as he could to make Suzaku's job as difficult as possible.

And now here he was across the table with a smug look on his face.

"I knew that you as a detective was a bad idea. I knew that one day I would be proven right. You were just to good to be true. No one could be that could without having some skeletons in their closet."

Suzaku looked at him completely confused. "Agent Gottwald, what the hell are you talking about?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "Really Kururugi you're going to play that card. You of all people should know that it doesn't work."

"I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're talking about." Suzaku said in all honesty.

"All right Kururugi I will humor you and refresh that seemingly fading memory of yours. Last night you head out into the street and found a nice dark haired woman you force her to your apartment and then you proceed to performing your sick fucking ritual of killing her and you feel so guilty you dial 911 and pass out."

"What? Did you pull that story straight out of your ass? That is complete and utter bullshit! I didn't even go home last night." Suzaku exclaimed almost rising to his feet.

"Yeah right Kururugi and I was born yesterday. You expect me to believe anything that you say. Your finger prints were all over the crime scene."

Suzaku leaned back in his chair. He couldn't believe this man was interrogating him. Suzaku took a deep breath. 'Relax Suzaku. Breathe'

"Agent Gottwald could it be that the reason that my fingerprints is all over the crime scene is that the crime scene is _my_ fucking apartment. Of course my prints would be there. I fucking live there!"

A knock came to the door and an officer entered the room. The officer walked over to Gottwald and whispered something in his ear. Jeremiah frown, which came to his face after Suzaku finished talking, grew deeper. Jeremiah then stormed out the room.

"Detective Kururugi. You are able to leave now. We do however need a typed account of your whereabouts last night. We are sorry about this whole misunderstanding."

"Yeah sure." Suzaku said grumbling as he headed to his desk to type up the report. Jeremiah glared at him the whole time. When Suzaku finished the report he handed it to the officer and left.

Suzaku headed to the lake in the park to find some peace in solitude. He found a bench that was at the edge of the lake and sat down.

'Why the hell can't I remember last night? How did I end up in my apartment and where did the female come from. Did I killed her? No I can't think like this. There is no way I would attack myself. What is going on?'

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked up and there was Lelouch standing in front of him. Suzaku couldn't help but be happy. Deep down Lelouch was the one person he wanted to see and as usually those violet eyes captured Suzaku and for a moment Suzaku was just lost in their beauty.

"Suzaku. Suzaku are you alright?" Lelouch said as he placed his hand in his forehead. Suzaku blushed immediately.

"Oh Lelouch…I…um… I am fine. I just came here to think." Suzaku mentally cursed himself. Why couldn't he talk to Lelouch without being lost for words.

"Suzaku you really look like something is troubling your mind." Lelouch sat down on the bench next to Suzaku. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lelouch asked softly.

Suzaku's heart began to beat faster and sighed heavily to relax himself. "Lelouch it's just that a lot of stuff is happening so fast and I don't know what's going on."

"Suzaku tell me so I can try to help. I don't like seeing you without a smile on your face." Lelouch said concern written all over his face.

'Damn you Lelouch, you really know what to say…'

"The White Rose killer struck again and this time I have been personally dragged into it. Somehow the killer ended up in my house and a killed a woman there. It's such a big mess. I know that I can't get anything at my house now. So right now I have no place to live. Some of the federal agents are suspecting me to be the killer now. It is just is bad and there is nothing positive going on right now and I don't know." Suzaku looked down at his hands.

"Suzaku if you don't mind, why don't you live with me and Nunnally? We have an extra bedroom and Nunnally wouldn't mind at all. In fact I think she would love the extra company."

"Lelouch I can't." Suzaku said

"Yes you can Suzaku. I have no problem with it and besides. Do you have anywhere else to go to?" Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Fine, I guess but only until they clear my apartment. After that I am back in my own apartment."

Lelouch nodded. "Agreed."

When Suzaku arrived at the building where Nunnally and Lelouch lived, he couldn't believe it. He walked into the building and there floor and columns were made of complete marble. An elegant chandelier of crystal hung above them in the main floor.

"Wow, what kind of place is this?" Suzaku said whispering. He didn't want to echo in the large room.

"Suzaku come on let's go. Our penthouse is on the top floor." Lelouch said as he pulled Suzaku into the elevator.

"Wait…penthouse?. You live in a penthouse." Suzaku mouth hung open.

Lelouch inserted a key to the elevator and it began its ascension to the top floor.

"Why do you need a key?" Suzaku asked.

"It's because…" the elevator door opened, "…the elevator opens into my apartment." Lelouch said as he walked into his apartment. Suzaku followed and was taken aback by the look of the penthouse.

There was a huge view overlooking the city. There was a large plasma screen television framed on the wall The dining room table was made of polished mahogany wood long and elegant which could probably easily sit 12 people. It was decorated with expensive china. In the living room there was a small circular sitting area. It was white and on the floor a white polar bear rug.

"Wow Lelouch I didn't know you were so rich." Suzaku said.

"Oh it really is nothing. Come I will show you to your room." Lelouch said as he threw his jacket down on his jacket stand by the door.

Suzaku followed Lelouch and when Lelouch showed him the room he was taken aback. The bed was a king size. Black sheets covered on the canopy style bed and on the edge of the bad was a fur throw with black and white animal stripes. There was a night stand on the left side of the bed with a black lamp and a simple alarm clock.

"This is amazing Lelouch." Suzaku said as he sat on the bed.

"There are clothes in the closet as well. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Onii-sama?" a voice called, "Are you home?"

"Yes Nunnally. I'm coming." Lelouch walked out the room and Suzaku followed.

"Onii-sama- Oh Suzaku you're here." Nunnally said with a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too Nunnally." Suzaku said as he gave her a small hug.

"Nunnally, Suzaku will be staying with us for a little while."

"Oh that's so great. Nii-sama did seem a bit lonely and I think he needed the company." Nunnally said with a laugh.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch said with a blush slowly rising in his cheeks. Suzaku laughed and Lelouch's face was now almost completely red.

The sun had long disappeared when the three decided to got to bed. Lelouch was helping his sister into bed. He lifted her small body in to the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night onii-sama." Nunnally said sleepily. Lelouch kissed her forehead.

"Good night Nunnally." Lelouch whispered softly in her ear.

Suzaku watched the touching scene and smiled. Lelouch looked up to see Suzaku watching. He quietly left the room. Suzaku headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then sat down on the couch in the living room.

"You really have such an amazing bond with your sister Lelouch. I wish I could have had siblings, instead of being an only child." Suzaku said sadly.

Lelouch sat next to Suzaku. "I'm sorry Suzaku. I am just really protective over Nunnally. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh no, it was nothing. What you did was fine. But anyway, I am getting tired so I am going to bed. Good night Lelouch."

"Good night Suzaku." Lelouch said his eyes following Suzaku as he left and shut his room door.


	6. Chapter 5

**Reviewer Shout Outs: Thank you...Monkey and Cookee, The Yaoi Goddess, Diana Prince, Insane Blood Prince, Asami-chan37, Serena the Hikari of Love, DuziInuChick**

**Blood Red Kiss Chapter 5**

"_It is dangerous for it to continue. I think you should reconsider your next move." the voice said in a worried whisper. "No I will not. I know it is dangerous but it isn't my fault they have gotten close now is it? Hmm." the other voice said spitefully. "…I understand but still I am strongly advising you to at least take a break from your work at least until things cool down." There is a pause on the other end. Then the line goes dead._

Suzaku hung up the phone and sighed heavily. "Oh Suzaku, was the conversation that bad?", Cecile asked as she leaned against Suzaku's desk. "Yeah it was. This homicide of the elderly couple is getting me nowhere. I should be working on the White Rose murders."

"Well unfortunately Suzaku you can't." She leaned in close to his ear. "But I could keep you updated just in case the department could use a little off the record help." She smirked and walked away towards the task force conference room; heels clicking as she walked.

Suzaku brought his attention back to the matter at hand, the homicide he had been assigned after being removed from the biggest case of his life. It was the homicide of an elderly couple on the Upper East Side. The couple was patron of the arts and their deaths were 3rd page in the papers. 'The art community would greatly miss these lovers of the arts.' This quoted from the article written about the couple. They donated to almost every theatre, museum, and art school in the area. Of course Suzaku being the great detective that he is, he was supposed to have this case solved quickly. Unfortunately he was preoccupied with not being on the White Rose Murder Task Force.

Something then popped on his head. Suzaku blinked his emerald eyes and turned around to see a smiling Lelouch.

"Huh Lelouch what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked with a surprised smile.

"I thought I would drop by, unannounced of course to see how you were doing and to know if you would break for lunch with Nunnally and I. She is very excited to be in a police precinct." Lelouch said with a small smile

"Well since you took the trouble to come I can't refuse. ", Suzaku said as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

Suzaku headed out the building with Nunnally being pushed by Lelouch to the nearest restaurant; a small place with outside tables. After ordering food Nunnally started up the conversation.

"Oh Suzaku your job must be very important, all those police officers looked on edge. Are they still looking for that murderer?"

"Yes Nunnally we still are. It's hard but don't worry the criminal will be caught before you know it." Suzaku said with a grin.

"Of course, since I know you will work hard to catch the person" Nunnally said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh Nunnally really now you couldn't find anything else to talk about. Can't Suzaku take a break for thinking about work?" Lelouch said as he glanced at Suzaku.

"Oh I am sorry Suzaku. I didn't mean to be so selfish." Nunnally said with a slight flush rising in her cheeks

"It's nothing really Nunnally, don't worry about it." Suzaku said giving her a smile.

After that the conversation drifted from the weather to their favorite television shows. The entire table was filled with laughter and smiles.

"Well thanks for taking me out to lunch Lelouch, Nunnally." Suzaku said smiling and nodding at each of them as he went to his desk.

"It was a pleasure. See you later Suzaku", Nunnally said. Suzaku smiled and gave Nunnally a hug.

"See you Lelouch" Suzaku said with a small wave. Lelouch waved back. As the elevators close he saw a woman head to Suzaku's desk and pull his face toward hers. His eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Nii-sama what's wrong?" Nunnally asked concern in her voice. She never liked it when that look came on her brother's face.

Lelouch looked down at Nunnally and gave her a smile. "It's nothing Nunnally. I thought I saw something that disgusted me but I was mistaken. Come on let's go shopping so we can have something ready for Suzaku when he returns from work."

"Alright nii-sama." Nunnally didn't buy it but decided against pursuing the matter any further.

"Cecile, do you have to do that?" Suzaku said removing her hand from his face.

"Oh Suzaku, it wasn't even that serious. I was just kidding. Who were they anyway?" she asked

Suzaku sighed. "That was Lelouch and Nunnally, his little sister. I am staying with them until I am able to find another place to live. I am not planning on living in an apartment that a girl was murdered in."

"Right. If you needed a place to stay you could have asked me." Cecile mumbled.

"What did you say?" Suzaku asked.

Cecile's face flushed red. "Oh it was nothing Suzaku. Anyway, Agent Gottwald thinks this killer is someone who has been in the system or an officer. He still has your face as a suspect."

"What the hell? I thought I was cleared?" Suzaku yelled. The entire office grew silent and started at the two of them.

Cecile sighed. "Yeah officially you are but, he still thinks you did and still are doing it. He does subtly hints about you. He is going on as if the killer actually is one of us, which is not sitting well with a lot of the officers."

"That man is so annoying. He needs to stop. He is being completely ridiculous. I am about to go to Internal Affairs for harassment if he keeps this up." Suzaku said his face forming a scowl. Jeremiah walked out of the task force conference room passing by Suzaku. Their eyes met and the silent battle of glares ensued.

"Cecile," Jeremiah called eyes not moving from his glare with Suzaku. "Come. I have something to talk to you about."

"See ya Suzaku." Cecile said as she followed Jeremiah.

The following morning there was a package left for Suzaku. It was a large box standing up on his desk. Suzaku looked at the box with a puzzled look on his face. He proceeded to open the box to see that the box was actually a vase of white roses; the other officers in the room chuckled and made jokes.

"Looks like Kururugi has a secret admirer, maybe it s Jeremiah since he has such a hard on for Suzaku." A group of officers burst out in laughter.

Cecile came over to the Suzaku's desk with an odd look of worry on her face.

"So Suzaku who are they from?" Cecile asked.

"I have no idea, Cecile." Suzaku touched the white roses

"Ow" Suzaku said with a hiss.

He pricked his finger on one of the roses thorns, immediately the flowers petals grew larger and as quick as Suzaku was pricked the blood on his finger was gone.

Suzaku's eyes widen. "The thing it sucked the blood on my finger."

"Just like the White Rose Killer's plants." Cecile gasped. "Oh my god, Suzaku. The killer sent you roses?" After realizing that the roses were from the killer, the tense and nervous look in Cecile's face almost completely melted away, a;though no one noticed this change

The entire room was silent. Gottwald burst in to the room. "What the hell is going on?" asked as he walked over to Suzaku's desk, eyes widened. "Kururugi start talking now!"

"Agent Gottwald I don't know how this got here. I am not the White Rose Killer."

"Yeah he can't be the killer Agent Gottwald. Cecile said, "This note isn't in Suzaku's handwriting."

"Give me that", Gottwald said snatching it from Cecile.

He read it and his eyes widened. All eyes were on him. Gottwald's face rose from the note and his eyes fell straight to Suzaku. "Kururugi my office now", he said through clenched teeth.

The entire room was silent as the two walked into Agent Gottwald's office.

"Kururugi I am going to try to give you the benefit of the doubt even though I don't think you deserve it, at all". Gottwald said as he handed Suzaku the note.

The calmness in Gottwald's voice surprised Suzaku and threw him off guard. Suzaku was ready to have a contest of who could use the most expletives in one breath.

_Greetings my dear office Kururugi,_

_If you are reading this then you have received my gift. I hope they are to your liking._

_It is a token of thanks for allowing me to use your lovely home as a place for me to _

_Use for my how should I say it… display. It was a magnificent evening as I do remember._

_I know that we will meet again in the future and as for the rest of your co-workers don't worry _

_There will be more elaborate displays for them to feast their little eyes on. _

_-WRK_

_P.S. Be wary of the flowers, they haven't been fed yet :) _

"It wasn't me Gottrwald. You know this makes no sense. Why would I send something like this to myself, if I was the killer? You have to believe me." Suzaku said.

"Well care to explain the seemingly familiar tone of the note. It seems the killer has a real casual tone with you Kururugi."

"I don't know but this has to prove that I wasn't the one who killed that girl in my apartment he is claiming responsibility, it wasn't me," Suzaku explained. He looked Gottwald in the eye.

"Hmph. I have to think about this Kururugi. I don't want this to turn in to him targeting officers. That is the last thing that we need now. The public will lose faith in us if he turns his murders to officers. We don't need that kind of press."

Suzaku's eye twitched at the last statement '_All he cares about is what the media shows the public. He doesn't even think about the fact that people lives are in danger.'_

"I will discuss this with you further later Kururugi. I will bring this up with the task force. You may leave." Gottwald said as he took his seat and shooed Suzaku away with his hand.

Suzaku clenched his fist and bit his tongue so he didn't curse Gottwald out. Suzaku left the office and slumped in his chair.

'_Unbelievable! After all this he still won't let me back onto the task force! That man is truly unbearable' _Suzaku thought to himself.

The day continued on slowly and Suzaku continued to work on the simple cases assigned to him. Suzaku was glad to head back to his present dwelling place at the end of the day.

"Welcome home Suzaku." Nunnally said with a smile as Suzaku entered the penthouse.

"Hello Nunnally." Suzaku said with a heavy sigh. He headed over to one of the chairs and took a seat. He slumped slightly in the chair.

"Oni-sama won't be home for a little bit. Would you like anything Suzaku?" Nunnally asked. She looked at his face. He was clearly preoccupied with something. He didn't even acknowledge her statement.

"Suzaku", she tapped on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Rough day at the precinct?" Nunnally asked with concern in her voice.

Suzaku dragged his hands down his face. "Yeah", he said in an exhausted sigh. "Work is getting really intense and it is very stressful and tiring but I don't want to bore you with the details Nunnally. Thanks for asking though. Its glad to know someone actually cares."

"Oh poor Suzaku, well I am glad that when you come here you know that the people who live here care very much about you." There was a rustle behind them as Lelouch set his things down "Oh, Oni-sama welcome home!" Nunnally said excitedly

Lelouch gave Nunnally a big hug and kissed her check. He looked up to Suzaku "Hello Suzaku." A small frown came to Lelouch's lips. "What's wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch looked at the young man with a concerned look.

"Oh I am just tired and annoyed about work. Nothing some sleep and a couple shots of sum drinks can't fix. "Suzaku said with a tired smile.

Lelouch nodded and focused his attention back on Nunnally. As the sibling had their conversation about each other's day, Suzaku's mind wandered and a horrible thought crept into his mind.

'_By staying here, am I putting Lelouch and Nunnally in danger?' _


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviwer Shout Out: Thanks you...MoonlitxAngel and Monkey and Cookee**

**Blood Red Kiss Chapter 6**

The last bit of officers rushed into the task force conference room, some nearly spilling their coffees as they rushed to their seats. After a few moments of shuffling chairs the room fell silent. Special Agent Gottwald rose from his seat at the head of the conference table.

"Alright," Gottwald began as his eyes scanned around the table, "The press has been riding on us for a while and need I remind you the attention that the White Rose Killer seems to be showing to Officer Kururugi, because of this I have decided to bring in an expert from Washington."

Gottwald picked up the phone in front of him dialing to his secretary.

"Yes It's me send him up please. Room 1204. Thank you." Gottwald hung up the phone.

Whispers began to spread around the table. Who was Gottwald bringing in? Why were they sending in another person from Washington? Its bad enough they had one agent, now they had to deal with _two_? These among other things were being said at the table. All whispers within the room were silenced when there was a soft knock on the conference room door.

"You may enter." Gottwald said.

All eyes fell upon the door and who entered door. What entered the room was something that the officers were not suspecting at all.

"Hello, my name is Rolo. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rolo said with a small smile that appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

Rolo looked no older than 16 years old. He stood in front of the officers making eye contact with each and every officer; which by the looks on some of the officers' faces slightly intimidated them. His eyes were soft lavender and his short dirty blonde hair was combed neatly. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

An officer on the corner of the table scoffed and raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding right? We are getting help from some random kid. This is what Washington sent us? Is this another way to spit in our faces saying a child is better than us?" The officer's voice rose in anger, his eyes glaring at Rolo then at Gottwald.

The room was filled with complete silence as all eyes in the room fell on Rolo, waiting to see what he was going to do.

Rolo turned to the officer and an almost eerie smile fell on his lips. His eyes darkened for a moment. That moment was all it took for everyone in the room to who had any opinions about him to keep those opinions to themselves. No one could even look Rolo in the eye after seeing that look.

Gottwald cleared his throat in order to break the silence that grew from the nervousness that spread throughout the room.

"Rolo here is one of the FBI's best experts when it comes to botany and its various uses. He is also renowned in his field, having written various books on the subject. He is a professor at John Hopkins University in Baltimore. A number of jaws around the table dropped in disbelief.

"All of you within this room should be honored," Rolo began "because the people within this room are going to be the ones to bring this monster known as the White Rose Killer to justice." Rolo's eyes scanned the room making eye contact with each and every one of the officers.

"Now shall we begin?" Rolo said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Gottwald that is some lot you got under you." Rolo said within the confines of Gottwald's office.

"I have to deal with what I got Rolo. This is supposedly the best that this entire department has to offer. Unfortunately, they are still not too keen on having an outside force be involved in with what they believe is their own case." Gottwald said as he took a seat at his desk.

Rolo took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Gottwald's desk and crossed his legs in front of him. He began to browse through the files he had picked up from Gottwald's desk.

Rolo paused at one file. "Who is this?" he asked quickly showing Gottwald the picture within the folder.

"Oh that is Officer Kururugi. One of the crime scenes was actually at his apartment and the killer even sent the flowers that he leaves on h the bodies to Kururugi here. All of that and more details are inside his file." Gottwald paused to take a sip of his coffee. "Kururugi may not look like much but they say he is a decent officer, but there is something about him…" Gottwald trailed off.

Rolo silently looked through Kururugi's file. "I want to see the flowers that you spoke of." Rolo said looking up from the file.

"Oh yes, they are currently being analyzed by the head of the forensic department Dr. Lloyd Asplund." Gottwald said

Lloyd as usual was alone in the solitude and silence of his lab. He liked it that way; just him and his equipment. At this time however he was on edge. Someone thought it would be a brilliant idea to break that solitude. This young 16 year old was intruding on his sanctuary and to make matters worse this young boy was touching _everything_. If there was anything that would set Lloyd off it was when people touched things in his lab. As Lloyd watched the irritating boy, he could tell that this boy was familiar with a lab and had some intelligence hidden behind that almost bored look he had in his eyes.

"This equipment seems to be a tad mediocre at best. How can anyone work in this?"Rolo said aloud to no one in particular as he spun one of the machines that spin test tubes.

The frown on Lloyd's face deepened and Lloyd's fist tightened in aggravation. Rolo stopped in front of the infamous white roses.

'Beautiful' he thought o himself. He started at the flowers for a few minutes in complete silence.

"It's fairly obvious that these flowers have been genetically modified. I wonder where our killer learned to create something this…"Rolo paused as he lightly brushed his fingers against the pure white petals 'exquisite' he thought to himself. "… Interesting."

"Thank you for allowing us to come to your lab Dr. Asplund." Rolo said with an almost mocking smile.

Lloyd's eyes twitched slightly. 'I never gave you permission to be in here in the first place' he thought. For a quick second he wondered how much trouble he would get in if he attempted to strangle the young boy.

Gottwald gave Lloyd a small nod and he and Rolo left the lab to return to Gottwald's office.

"How long has it been since the last murder?" Rolo asked as Gottwald shut the door to his office.

"It's been almost two weeks since the last one." Gottwald responded as he quickly checked his notes to make sure he was correct, which he was.

"Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you? Having such a long time period between kills." Rolo asked as he revisited the files on the case.

Gottwald though about Rolo's question. He did have a point. The previous murders were much more close together.

"I have no idea Rolo." Gottwald started. "All I do know is that Kururugi has something to do with all of this. It is no coincidence that the killer knows him by name and used his apartment. If we are going to catch this killer it's going to be with by using him." Gottwald paused. "I still have a feeling that it is him though."

After a few more hours' discussion, the two decided that it was a long day head home for the evening. As Rolo headed out of the precinct his eyes fell upon Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku was having what seemed to be a relaxed conversation with a female officer. Their eyes met for a split second but Rolo continued out the door with a smirk forming on his lips.

"What was that kid doing here?" Suzaku asked ", he seems really creepy."

Cecile laughed softly. "Oh that's Rolo; he is the newest addition to the White Rose Killer Task Force. Gottwald just brought him in today. He's a child prodigy. Only 16 years old and is a professor at John Hopkins and works for the FBI. He also…" Suzaku cut her off.

"Okay. Cecile, I got it. I wasn't asking for his resume." Suzaku said with a sigh.

"Oops I was rambling wasn't I?" Cecile asked and Suzaku gave her a nod.

"Sorry, I just remember seeing him in the paper. They were giving him recognition for being one of the youngest professors to teach in the nation. Let alone at such a prestigious school as John Hopkins.

Suzaku sighed. "So he is really smart. Why is it necessary to add another person from Washington to the task force?"

Cecile sighed. "Well Suzaku they need the help the public is getting nervous. This case is pretty high profile. There haven't been murders that were this bad in a while. We need all the help we can get. The pressure is mounting. I bet even Gottwald is feeling it. It may be another reason why Rolo was brought in."

"I wish I could do more." Suzaku said with an aggravated sigh, "I really want to know why this bastard keeps singling me out. I haven't done anything. It really makes me look like an accomplice." Suzaku shook his head. "You know what Cecile? I am done with my cases for the day so I am going to head out." Suzaku said as he stood up at his desk and began to gather his things.

"Alright Suzaku," Cecile said as she placed a hand on Suzaku's arm, "Be careful. It would be a shame if anything bad happened to you." Cecile said as she looked Suzaku in the eye and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Cecile." Suzaku said as he headed out.

As Suzaku entered the Lamperouge household, he smelled the aroma of food being cooked.

"I'm home!" he called as he set his things down in his bedroom.

"Welcome home Suzaku, we're in the kitchen!" Nunnally shouted the best she could.

Suzaku walked into the kitchen was stopped in tracks by what was in front of him. Lelouch was wearing an apron and a chef's hat cooking away. He moved in the kitchen as if he was a professional chef. One minute he was dicing some onions on the cutting board. The next minute, he was mixing some batter in a bowl for what looked like some kind of dessert, as he preheated the oven. This was all followed by a quick stirring of a few pots that were on the stove.

"Lelouch, you can cook?" Suzaku's shock caused Nunnally to erupt into a small fit of the giggles.

"Yes, I can Suzaku. Does my appearance make you think otherwise?" Lelouch gave Suzaku a raised eyebrow.

"No, no…it's just… I…uh…" Suzaku's face started to slowly turn red as he fumbled for what to say without insulting Lelouch anymore than he already did.

Nunnally still giggling attempts save Suzaku, "Its fine Suzaku. I understand your surprise but onii-sama has been cooking since we were small. He's actually quite good." Lelouch chops extra loudly at Nunnally's comment.

"_Actually_ _good_, Nunnally?" Lelouch repeated as he sighed heavily.

Suzaku smirked. "Well I think that is really amazing Lelouch that you can cook. I do have to say that the 'Kiss the Cook' apron adds a very nice touch though."

A quick glare from Lelouch had Suzaku erupt in laughter. The frown deepened as Suzaku began to laugh and that had Suzaku laugh even harder. Nunnally joined in on Suzaku's laughter

"It's not that funny Suzaku. I just don't like to get my clothes dirty, is all. Now get out you are distracting me." Lelouch said shooing him out of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir" Suzaku said laughter still in his voice.

When the food was finished being prepared the three sat down to eat the food. Suzaku didn't let go of the whole apron thing and Nunnally couldn't help but laugh at the way Suzaku was provoking Lelouch. After the meal was finished, Lelouch was helping Nunnally prepare for bed.

"Lelouch, could you ask Suzaku to come in here for a minute?" Nunnally asked

Lelouch smiled softly as he set Nunnally down in her bed. "Of course, Nunnally hold on while I go get him."

Seconds later Suzaku was in the door way to her room with Lelouch.

"Yes Nunnally?" Suzaku asked.

"Lelouch is it okay if I speak to Suzaku in private?" Nunnally asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes that is fine." Lelouch said and with that he left the room.

"Suzaku" Nunnally called come here. Suzaku obeyed and sat in the char that was next to Nunnally's bed.

Nunnally smiled at Suzaku. "Suzaku," Nunnally began, "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? Thank me for what? It is you I should be thanking. You and Lelouch have opened up your home to me and have been so kind as well." Suzaku started shocked by her statement.

"Suzaku, I have to thank you because you…" she paused, "you make my brother happy."

Suzaku was taken aback. "I make Lelouch happy?"

"Yes, you make him happy. He may have me but there are times when I know Lelouch needs the company of others, not just me. He spends so much time taking care of me that…" her voice trails and tears began to stream down her face. "I feel…I feel as if I hold him back from living his own life."

The tears that fell from Nunnally's eyes pulled at Suzaku's heart.

She continued, "For the first time in his life he has company that he enjoys beside me and he is happy. That is all I want for him. I want Lelouch to find happiness, and you Suzaku. You are doing that for him and I am eternally grateful" Nunnally smiled as she wiped her own tears away.

"Sorry about the tears. It's just that..." Nunnally started but Suzaku stopped her.

"It's okay Nunnally. You can cry. I know how much you care about your brother. There is nothing wrong with sharing tears for someone who is important to you." Suzaku said as he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Suzaku. Those words mean more than you know." Nunnally said with a tired smile.

She then proceeded to yawn. "Well I am going to go to sleep. Good Night, Suzaku."

"Good Night, Nunnally." Suzaku said as he left the room.

Suzaku walked into the living room to see Lelouch watching television. "She is all yours." Suzaku said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Lelouch looked up and smiled. He then proceeded to Nunnally's room. Five minutes later he returned and sat next to Suzaku on the couch. The two sat in silence for a while. It was Suzaku who ended up breaking the silence first.

"Lelouch," he whispered. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier, you know with the whole apron thing." Guilt was very apparent in Suzaku's voice.

"Suzaku, it's okay. You shouldn't burden yourself with something so trivial. I knew you were joking." Lelouch sighed and leaned his head on Suzaku's shoulder.

"Oh." Suzaku said in a small voice.

"Suzaku there aren't many things that can get me upset. I doubt anything that you do could bother me." Lelouch said sincerely.

"Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Suzaku said smiling and started to blush slightly. The two continued to watch television in silence.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said in a faint whisper.

"Hmmm." Suzaku responded still watching the television.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Lelouch asked. Lelouch could feel Suzaku's body tense up when he asked the question.

"Well I have been in some relationships in the past." Suzaku said body still tens e as he spoke.

"You didn't answer the question, Suzaku." Lelouch said softly.

Suzaku swallowed. Lelouch sat up and looked Suzaku in the face. Suzaku's eyes darted to the floor. He couldn't look Lelouch in the face for some reason.

"Have you ever truly loved someone Suzaku? Loved someone so much that it hurts?" Lelouch's voice was barely above a whisper. Suzaku's mind went blank his throat dry, he couldn't think let alone speak. Lelouch's question caught him off guard and on top of that his heart began to race, as if it was ready to explode within his chest.

Suzaku suddenly turned to Lelouch and kissed him. Lelouch responded immediately and returned the kiss. Lelouch's response surprised Suzaku so much that his lips parted. Lelouch took this opportunity to deepen their kiss. Slowly Lelouch leaned back onto the sofa; their kiss intensifying with each passing second. Slowly the two separated to take a breath.

Lelouch's face was flushed with tints of crimson on his cheeks. His lips were still slightly parted from their kiss. Suzaku gazed into those violet eyes.

"Lelouch," Suzaku began "There is something about you I cannot resist." He whispered. "I think I am…" Lelouch cut him off with a quick kiss and ran his hand through Suzaku's hair.

"I feel the same way Suzaku." Lelouch said "But now," Lelouch said as he inched closer to Suzaku's face. Suzaku could feel Lelouch's hot breath on his face

"It's not time for words." Lelouch said

And with that Suazku recaptured Lelouch's lips in a passionate kiss and it became a rush to remove one's clothing. Suzaku's hands slowly caressed Lelouch's abdomen as he began to place small butterfly kisses on Lelouch's neck. Suzaku's s hand made its way to Lelouch's already hard member; lightly stroking it.

A shiver ran through Lelouch's body as a soft moan escaped his lips. "Take me." Lelouch said in a heated whisper.

Suazku wasted no time as he too began to feel heat resonate between his thighs. He positioned himself between Lelouch's thighs and slowly pushed himself into Lelouch. Almost instantly Lelouch began to tighten himself around Suzaku. A heated gasp escaped Suzaku at his surprise to how tight Lelouch was but that didn't matter because at that moment he began to pound into Lelouch; soon they were in a solid rhythm.

Lelouch bit his lip to prevent himself from shouting too loud. Flesh hit upon flesh and soon each was approaching their own limit. Lelouch arched his back as climaxed. He couldn't help but shout Suzaku's name as waves of pleasure swept through him. Suzaku was at his limit as well and he spilled into Lelouch; his body shaking with pleasure as he kissed Lelouch on the forehead. The two were lying on top of each other panting heavily.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said between gasps. "I …"

Suzaku placed a finger on Lelouch's lips.

"No Lelouch. I will say it first." Suzaku said smiling down on him. "I love you Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch smiled back and said, "And I love you Suzaku Kururugi."

**A/N: AHHHH! I know it has been a year. I am so sorry. My inspiration for Code Geass left me for a while, hence the absence but I am back and trust me I will contiunue to update. As you have already read this chapter has officially gone _there_. Yes my first lemon. I am so nervous about how it is going to be seen as. Well let me know in reviews or PM me. I respond quickly to those. AND to all my fans who have continued to add this on your stroy alert list Thank You! That is why I returned I couldn't let you guys down. Chapter 7 is currently being written now so don't worry. This has been my longest chapter. i had to do it big for all of you guys. Well enough of my rambles. Again i am sorry. REVIEW! Seriously your opinion matters to me, So hit that button! :)**

~Shiai10


End file.
